


Your Name on Me

by riceufairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Swimming, Tattoo, bold jisung, nielsung, onghwang if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: The kids found out that Jisung have a tattoo while Jisung found out Daniel hadanothertattoo.





	Your Name on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This should be included on my other fic but this whole fic changed my mind while writing. ;)

It was a hot, humid day and they were at a country they really don't know about. The security was quite tight and they can roam around freely on the hotel they were staying at.

"Hyung, do you have any plans today?"

Jisung glanced at Woojin. His roommate Sungwoon left him to play on Minyun's room. Woojin came to their room to ask for itenerary. "I just want to sleep and eat then sleep again."

Woojin glared at him. "Let's go swim. Manager said they have an indoor pool here." The sound of indoor pool pique Jisung's interest. "Jihoon and Daehwi already said yes but I'm still waiting for the others to reply on our groupchat."

After a while, they decided to wait at the lobby and their translator, Daehwi, asked the frontdesk where to find the indoor pool.

"They said we have to be in proper swimming attire."Daehwi said as he was still talking to the receptionist and translating. "No rashguards... Oh. And just swimming trunks or speedos for guys and swimsuits for girls."

"That's okay." Woojin said.

"Then, I'll just watch you from afar." Jisung said which gained an " _EEY_ " from the younger guys."

"Nah, hyung. I already knew this will happen so I brought two swimming trunks. Or you want speedos?"Woojin said and Jihoon was already red from laughing with the thought of Jisung wearing speedos.

Daehwi requested bunch of towels and texted the others that they'll go first to the pool area. They were the only people, and a lifeguard, on the area because the hotel's outside pool looks gorgeous. The kids were already playing in the water when Sungwoon came with Minhyun. 

"Oh. It wasn't that deep. Hyung, why you're not swimming?" Sungwoon asked while taking off his clothes.

"Jisung hyung doesn't want to show his 8pack abs."Minhyun said while he sat beside Jisung.

"You won't swim?" Jisung asked Minhyun, who's wearing a black trackpants and shirt.

"I don't really feel well, hyung. I just want to watch you enjoy." Minhyun said and sat beside him.

Sungwoon scoffs. "He said that yesterday when I want to go out with him. When I came back, he have a huge hickey on his-"

"Hyuuuung!!!!"

Sungwoon rolled his eyes. "He called me 'hyung' but the _disrespect_." Sungwoon jumped in the water and called the younger guys and suggested to play a game.

"Jisung hyung!!!" Woojin shouted. "Hurry up! We don't have a referee! The other swimming trunks is in my bag! Use that one!"

"Okay, okay."Jisung whispered as he opened Woojin's bag.

Jisung doesn't take off his clothes too much around the kids but Sungwoon would tease him more than Minhyun if he doesn't join them swim. He immediately change into swimming trunks and dipped in the water after the cheers of the other kids.

"I feel so betrayed, hyung." Jihoon commented after seeing Jisung's body. He doesn't have that 8 packs Minhyun mentioned earlier. But he certainly have a _nice_ body. And he's a big eater on top of that.

"Jihoonie, your abs will stop being shy even if you don't go on diet."Jisung said to the younger, still embarassed by the attention he's getting. "What will you play?"

"We bought a ball while you're changing. We're doing water volley."Woojin explained.

"Me too! Me too!!!!"Jinyoung shouted from Minhyun's side and immediately took off his clothes.

"Hyung! Jisung hyung! You're on our team." Jisung went to Woojin and Jihoon's side forgetting that he only dipped in the water just to be their referee. Jinyoung joined Sungwoon and Daehwi and the eldest saved the group. Most likely, he and Woojin are the only ones who are playing.

 

  
Daniel was having those ' _one with the bed_ ' moments and it's hot outside so probably they won't go anywhere to look around. And their groupchat wasn't that noisy. It was only consant ' _so hot_ ' from the maknaes that he didn't bother looking at and muted the chat group for eight hours. Daniel was woken up by a knock on their door. It was Jaehwan's voice, he's guessing when the guy spoke. He and Seongwu were just whispering when Daniel was already awake but his eyes refused to open.

"Hyung, you're not coming?" Jaehwan asked. "Nah, I just wanna sleep under the sweet breeze of this AC than swim under the blazing heat outside."

He heard Jaehwan chuckled. "They said there was an indoor pool and they're the only ones who are swimming there."

Seongwu flopped himself on the bed. "Good for them."

"Daehwi said Guanlin was already sleeping when they left. Jinyoungie, left me when he received a message from Daehwi that the indoor pool was free to use. And they said manager hyung wasn't with them because the guy have prior arrangements. Jisung hyung probably was in-charge of taking care of them."

Daniel didn't heard Seongwu replied. But the older was pointing at him practically telling Jaehwan that he's already awake.

"Oh, yeah. They said we can only wear swimming trunks or speedos on the pool."Jaehwan said luring Daniel to open his eyes.

Seongwu giggled. "Imagine Sungwoon hyung on speedos."

Daniel stopped himself laughing from remembering Sungwoon's fancafe post where he was wearing speedos.

Jaehwan let out a " _pffft_ " from controlling his high pitched laugh. "Minhyun hyung said the others were playing in the water aside from him. He also sent a photo."

Daniel peeked with his one eye at Seongwu and Jaehwan. The older was positooned comfortably on his bed and Jaehwan was sitting on one edge.

Seongwu pulled out his phone from the matress. "Oh, so Jisung hyung was also playing? Where did he get those swimming trunks?"

Daniel immediately pulled down his covers and looked for his phone. "Yah! Kang Daniel!" He just ignored the surprised Jaehwan, who almost fell from the bed, and checked his phone. There were 20 notifications with Minhyun's constant update on their groupchat. There were atleast 5 photos including Jisung and 2 of them was a photo of the older happily hugging bussondan in the water.

"Did you brought your swimming trunks?"he asked Jaehwan.

"Why?"Jaehwan asked.

"I'll lent you mine."

"YAAAAAS!!!"

"Just go already. You're ruining my _handsome_ sleep."Seongwu whined in a sleepy voice.

Daniel threw a pillow on him. "No one told you to sneak into Mi-"

"AAAAAHH!!! My head!"Seongwu dramatically shouted to cut him off. "I can't sleep last night because someone kept on snoring ang grinding his teeth."

"I was wearing a mouthpiece last night, mind you."Daniel said finally leaving the bed.

"Hyung, I saw you coming out from another room earlier, though?" Seongwu kicked Jaehwan's butt and Daniel just laughed before taking a quick shower.

 

  
"It's 7-10!!" Woojin shouted. "Whoohoo."he rejoiced as they were winning the game.

"It's only 7-9."Minhyun said sitting near them, now with Guanlin. The maknae woke up and felt alone so he followed everyone to the pool even though he doesn't feel well. He said his bones were still aching, the pain of being 180cm at his age.

"But the next set will be 7-10, hyung. And we'll have ice cream. Oh yeaaah!!!"

"Yah! Let me join! Let me join!"Jaehwan shouted, already wearing his swimming trunks. He was followed by Daniel who looks like he just got out from the shower.

"Hyung, we already have enough players!"Daehwi shouted. "Unless Daniel hyung will join."

Daniel sat on the chair beside Minhyun and Guanlin. "Nah, I just want to watch. And Jaehwan was already wearing my swimming trunks."

"Sorry, Jaehwan hyung. You can't join this table."Daehwi said.

"I'll subbed out."Jisung volunteered. "I remembered you only want me to be your referee."he said to the kids gaining a loud whine from them.

"Yas! I love you, Jisung hyung!!! _Lasseugo_!"Jaehwan shouted happily and jumped in the pool.

"Jaehwan hyung was only good at soccer."Woojin whined as Jaehwan swam on their side.

"If you're good at ball sport, you can do any ball sport." Jaehwan argued.

Woojin cried loudly. "You can't even shoot a ball!!"

Jihoon just tapped Woojin's shoulder silently telling him to accept their fate that they will buy ice cream after.

"Goodluck, Woojin-a."Jisung said to the younger and asked help from Minhyun to pull him out the water. Both Park looked at each other when they saw a long black ink on their Jisung hyung's side. They're so focused on the game that they only saw it now.

"Yah! Yah! Let's start!!"Sungwoon shouted at the dumbfounded Park brothers.

Jisung on the other hand, dried himself a bit and fiddled with his phone and looked at Daniel after reading few messages. "Did you eat?" He shook his head. "Kids! Do you want to eat?" Everyone shouted ' _yes_ ' and Daniel was became in-charged of ordering food.

Jisung busied himself with his phone replying to some important messages. He was standing infront of Daniel as he was still wet.

The younger put his hand on Jisung's side. He immediately tapped the hand when he was busy replying to his sister. But the younger repeated the gesture and trace over his side. "Yah, Kang Daniel."he threatened.

Daniel just gave him a grin. "Yes, hyung?" he asked without any intention of taking off his hand. 

Jisung just draped the towel over his shoulders, enough to cover his sides and sat beside Daniel. The younger propped his head on Jisung's shoulder peeking at the conversation with his sister. Jisung told his sister Daniel was reading their conversation and she just sent a _'Hi Dandan. Clean your new tat ;)_ '. Jisung looked at the younger after reading his sister's message and Daniel immediately sat away from him and looked at the members playing in the pool.

They got distracted when the indoor pool was filled with Sungwoon's spongebob laughter, as they were close to winning while the other team was at loss watching the subtle flirting on the side without him knowing.

The food came and they paused their mini-athletic event, now with team Sungwoon on the lead. They also called Seongwu so they can eat together.

They were in the middle of having snacks when Jihoon and Woojin came to Jisung. "Hyung,"Jihoon started then he looked at Woojin and mouthed _'ask_ '.

"What is it?"Jisung asked between eating fries.

"We just want to ask if it was a tattoo. On your side."Woojin asked.

The other hyungs, aside from Seongwu, who already knew about the tattoo, were _shookT_ while the other maknaes are also curious. They all looked at Jisung's side.

Jisung unconciously reached out his side with his greasy hand. "Oh, this." He nods. "Well, yeah. It is. Why? Are you considering having one?" He answered with the thought they are only at the age considering getting one since they're adults now.

"Uhm... Not really. I just thought it was really cool."Jihoon said which makes him secretly sigh in relief, ' _That's a relief they haven't thought if getting one'_.

"What does it mean though? I might _consider_ getting one with same design."He continued.

Jisung choked on his fries. And Seongwu immediately hands him soda. "I know what it means." Daniel volunteered as his Jisung hyung was still drinking. Jisung tried to stop the younger by covering his mouth but he just smiled and dodged his hand. "It was _my_ name in _gujarati_."he declared proudly. "I also have his name but I can't show it to you."

Jisung can't believe he's hearing. Did he just said he really had another tattoo aside from his first one? He had a great urge to talk to his sister and ready to nag her all night.

Sungwoon let out a " _haha_ " before swallowing his food. "Was it painful to have a tattoo on your balls?"he asked Daniel.

Jisung spit his drink. The maknaes are already covering their ears. Guanlin asking a red Minhyun for translations. Seongwu choked while eating burger. Daniel's face was all scrunched up laughing from the thought of having tattoo on the balls.

"It was _only_ on you finger." Jaehwan said between stuffing his mouth with fries. Killing the mood and spoiling all their fun.

"Kim Jaehwan, _really_."Sungwoon said returning his half bitten fries on the plate.

"What did I do?"Jaehwan asked at lost with the reaction from his members.

Jinyoung just tapped his shoulder and sighed. "Thanks, hyung."

Daehwi nods and hugged Jaehwan. "You did well, hyung. You did what you have to do."

 

 

Jisung texted his sister later that night but she just replied she's having a beauty sleep already when it was just afternoon on the country she's having a vacation.

His sister was the one who referred them on that tattoo shop and the owner was actually nice and opens his shop late at night when someone have special requests. He and Daniel always go there when they want their ears peirced, at first, but later on get a couple tattoo. The one on his side, and one on Daniel's finger.

Jisung decided to messaged their artist to confirm about the new tattoo Daniel had and the guy said yes and also told him where. He thanked all the gods for his honesty.

"Sungwoon."he called after planning inside his head how to see that new tattoo.

His roommate didn't heard him and he was just focused on what he's playing.

"Yah! Ha Sungwoon!"

"What is it, hyung?"he asked without looking.

Jisung removed his bathrobe. "Take a shower already. I'm going out for a bit."

He didn't even heard Sungwoon reply and went straight to Seongwu and Daniel's room. Jisung pressed the doorbell twice after practicing his _lines_ while covering the peephole. He heard someone shouted ' _wait_ '. Daniel, wearing a bathrobe, opened their door.

"Is Seongwu here?"Jisung asked coyly and Daniel gulped after seeing him freshly showered. "He went to the bathroom just now."

Jisung smiled widely. "That's good."he said and forced his way inside the room surprising Daniel with his bold move.

Jisung looked around the room and picked up clothes from the floor and hang it on a chair. Daniel held his hand, stopping him from cleaning and they sat on the bed.

"What brought you here, hyung?"

Jisung lie on the bed, stared at Daniel while he softly played with his hand. "I just want to see you before I sleep."He said. Daniel lie beside him, didn't reply and all they hear was Seongwu singing his heart out inside the shower.

"Hyung,"Daniel whispered.

"Hmm?"he hummed softly as he fixed the younger bangs that are slightly covering his eyes.

Daniel smiled. "Lie here for a bit."he said tapping his chest. Jisung moved and lie on Daniel's chest and gave the younger a quick peck on the lips after.

"Hyung," He hummed. "You're _quite_ heavy." Jisung sat up on top of Daniel. " _Really?_ "he teasingly asked as he positioned himself on top of the younger. Daniel groaned and his face was now in pink shade. "Stop teasing me."

Jisung slid his one hand inside Daniel's bathrobe reaching the hem of his boxers. That's when the younger got alarmed. "Hyung!"he shouted. He never thought Yoon Jisung will _trick_ him like this.

"I just want to see it!"Jisung said while turning around still sitting on Daniel's crotch. "Yah! Hyung! Stop m...moving!"

"I won't."Jisung said still lifting the hem of Daniel's boxers intentionally grinding on the man under him. "I can't see it. Oh!" He exclaimed after seeing the ink on the younger's inner thigh. He looked at the younger, who was covering his face and slightly panting. "What does it mean?"

"It's... your name... in pukhto, it is an iranic ethnic group language something." He answered slowly still covering his face. "Hyung please, you've seen it already."

Jisung got off, leaving his semi-hard on behind, and sat on the bed before fixing the younger's bathrobe. "Niel-a."he called. Daniel put down his hand, pouting. "What?" Jisung kissed his pouty lips.

"I hate you."Daniel said still pouting. Jisung gave him a quick peck on the lips before they heard the bathroom door opened behind him. "I love you too," he whispered as the sound of his voice was drowned in Seongwu's playlist when he came out from the bathroom.

"Oh, Jisung hyung is here!" Seongwu said while he wipe his hair, he turned off his music, then looked at Daniel who was rubbing his face roughly with his hands groaning. "What happened?"

Jisung glanced at Daniel and shrugged.

"I've been _played_ and you didn't even helped me." Daniel stood up. "This friendship is over."he said almost giggling on the thought that it should be Seongwu's line.

"Huh? What did I do?"Seongwu said with the same level of bad acting. But judging on how Jisung hyung looks and Daniel's temper, Seongwu could only guess what happened.

"Ask your Sam Smith playlist!" Daniel shouted and went straight to the bathroom.

"You just showered!"Seongwu shouted back.

"I need a _cold_ one!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Leave your comments and suggestions down below. *kisses*


End file.
